Automation of machinery equipment or plants, such as power plants, demands flexible and multi-purpose control and communication systems, in order to project the increasingly complex adjustment and control objects, in order to put them into operation and in order to adapt them to changing terms and conditions.
Although many efforts have been made in order to receive such control and communication systems, known systems are still considered to include too many inflexible rules and to be too complicated in programming and modifying of the corresponding operation programs.